un amour inavoué
by vip.stef
Summary: Fiction Klaus caroline après le 4x23 Klaus veut être le dernier amour de caroline. Mais est ce que la belle succombera à la tentation ? Elle n'est pas sur de vouloir oublier tout le mal qu'il à pu faire autour de lui, et surtout à ses amis. Mais elle est attirer par lui sa elle ne peut plus le nier, mais caroline à peur, il représente le danger, il est imprévisible et impulsif.
1. Chapter 1

Un amour inavoué

Fin de la saison 4

Caroline : Comment es tu arrivé ici si vite ?

Klaus : J'étais déjà en chemin j'ai reçu ta carte d'annonce de ta graduation, c'est très subtile. Je pense que tu attends de l'argent.

Caroline : Ça ou un mini frigo.

Klaus : J'ai voulu t'offrir un billet en première classe pour me rejoindre à la nouvelle Orléans, mais je sais qu'elle aurait été ta réponse, donc j'ai opté pour quelque chose que je sais que tu accepteras. Tyler est maintenant libre de revenir à Mystic Falls.

Caroline : Quoi ?

Klaus : C'est ton premier amour.

J'attendrais d'être le dernier, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Félicitation, caroline.

Allons-y avant que 12 hybrides en colère ne décident de commencer une bagarre


	2. Chapter 1 le bal

Chapitre 1 le bal

Pov caroline

Tyler c'est caroline. Je n'arrive pas encore à réalisé je suis si ému. Tyler… tu… tu es libre. Tu peux rentrer. Je suis tellement soulager, tu ne risque plus rien. Reviens moi vite je t aime tellement.

Se sont les mots que caroline aurait voulu prononcer et pourtant elle n'en fit rien. Voila une semaine que Klaus avait rendu sa liberté à Tyler et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas encore mis au courant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais elle savait une chose c'est que quelque chose l'en empêcher. Elle se sentait mal, une grande vague d'émotion la submergea. Elle était déchiré de l'intérieure elle voulait que Tyler revienne, oui, elle le voulait plus que tout, mais les derniers mots de Klaus lui résonné encore dans les oreilles, comme une radio dans sa tête qu'elle ne pouvait éteindre. (Tyler est ton premier amour. J'attendrais d'être le dernier. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra.)

Lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Elle fit un sur saut qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle descendit les marches doucement et ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne seulement une lettre. Elle la prit et vit l'inscription de Klaus. Elle soupira. Prit une grande inspiration est l'ouvrit. C'était une invitation à un bal qui aura lieu dans son manoir le soir même.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et se dirigea devant son dressing. Elle resta la quelques minutes sans bouger juste en observant ses robes. Puis elle fit demi-tour et se posa sur son lit. De toute façon elle n'irait pas c'étais décidé. Klaus ne représenter rien pour elle, et elle ne lui ferait pas se plaisir de venir à sa petite fête.

Elle entendit du bruit, sa devait surement être sa mère qui rentrer du boulot elle était de garde toute la nuit. Elle descendit la saluer

Bonjour maman

Salut ma chérie. J'ai appris que les Mickaelson faisait une fête se soir dans leur manoir

Ouais j'ai reçu une invitation plus tôt dans la matinée. Mais de toute façon je ne compte pas y aller t'inquiet pas.

Oh d'accord mais je viens de croiser Elena et elle m'a dit que tout le monde serai la bas.

Tout le monde ? Comme tout le monde ?

Oui Elena, Damon, et même Matt

Sérieux mais pourquoi ils y vont tous à ce stupide bal

Je pense que tu devrais y aller sa te ferait du bien de sortir voila une semaine que tu reste enfermer dans ta chambre.

Maman on parle de la fête de Klaus !

Je sais que ce n'ai pas un ange mais il ta sauver la vie deux fois et juste pour ça je le remercie

Mais c'était sa faute ! C'est lui qui ma mit en danger deux fois !

Ok j'ai rien dit fait comme tu veux mais tu sais se que j'en pense

Elle remonta dans sa chambre en grande enjamber tout en grognant.

Elle s'approcha de sa penderie. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi se mettre. Elle sortit une dizaine de robes qu'elle essaya à contre cœur. Rien ne lui plaisait. Tout lui paraissait fade comparer à la robe que Klaus lui avait offerte bleu et argenté. Prise d'une colère elle jeta ses robes par terre. Que lui arriver t'elle ? Après s'être calmé un instant elle ramassa ses vêtements et les rangea à leur place initiale. Pourquoi elle se prenait t'elle la tête pour rien après tout, elle voulait plaire à personne et encore moins à Klaus. Non elle voulait être belle mais pour elle-même, elle accordait beaucoup d'importance à son apparence physique. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu l'étiquette de la fille superficielle.

Arriver au bal elle se surprise à sourire, comme si toute sa mauvaise humeur avait miraculeusement disparu. Elle se sentait forte avec beaucoup d'assurance. Elle avait la tête relever et le buste gonfler et avancer doucement en prenant soin de relever sa robe avec sa main.

Klaus se trouver en bas et la dévisager intensément. Il se mit à lui sourire avec son coté charmeur qui fessait fondre son cœur, comment pouvait t-il être aussi craquant et aussi repoussant à la fois être aussi beau à l'extérieur, et aussi monstrueux à l'intérieur.

Lorsque elle atteignit la dernière marche, il prit sa main et il y déposa un baiser, se qui provoqua en elle une vague de frisson. Il l'entraina sur la piste de danse.

- Ou est ton cavalier ? C'est étrange je ne le vois pas !

- Elle ne répondit rien

- Ton silence en dit long. Il lui souriait d'une façon narquoise comme il savait si bien le faire. Il n'est pas rentré ? C'est triste il a du certainement se consoler dans d'autre bras.

- Elle sentit la colère montais.

- Ce n'est pas du tout se que tu crois !

- Ah oui alors éclaire moi love.

- Il a était retarder c'est tout ! Mais il sera la très prochainement. (En essayant d'être la plus convaincante que possible)

- C'est bizarre je ne te crois pas.

- Croit le ou non Tyler m'aime et il rentrera pour moi !

- Non mais attend ! Je viens de comprendre tu ne lui as rien dit ? Mais oui c'est si évident !

- Non… non… tu te trompe.

Elle se libera de son emprise et partit. Comment avait il pu deviner était elle une aussi pitoyable menteuse ? Il fallait qu'elle appelle Tyler, Klaus était si malsain qu'il arrivait à lui faire oublier son amour pour Tyler. Comment arriver t'il à avoir une aussi grande emprise sur elle ? Elle qui se croyez si forte et voila que Klaus arriver toujours à la manipuler. Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnais dans la salle d'art de Klaus et la referma, pris son portable et commença à écrire à Tyler. « Mon amour tu es libre il ta rendu ta liberté tu n'a plus à craindre de lui. Reviens-moi vite. Je t'aime tellement »

Quand soudain elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir c'était Klaus. Il l'observa et s'approcha d'elle

- C'est à lui que tu écris ?

- Oui et j'aurais du le faire bien avant, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- Je ne suis pas le bien incarné, mais tu ne peux pas tout rejeter la faute sur moi love.

- Oh que si je le peux

- Et quand bien même sa serait ma faute qu'est j'ai fais encore ?

- Tu… tu

- Oui j'attends

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais être mon dernier amour

- Je le pense, et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra

- Mais pourquoi tu t'obstine je te déteste, non je te hais !

- Ne soit pas si dure avec moi j'ai tout de même libérer Tyler !

- Parce que tu lui avais ordonné de quitter la ville

- Il a essayé de me tuer !

- Et alors on a tous essayé de te tuer !

- Il prit sa vitesse vampirique et m'attrapa par la gorge. Elle pouvait à peine respirer.

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aime ? En me menaçant ?

Elle manquait d'air et suffoquer. Elle savait que sa ne la tuerait pas mais elle avait très peur. Klaus étais si imprévisible.

Il la relâcha et elle s'écrasa au sol.

Il la regardait par terre la main à son cou. Il regretter déjà de lui avoir fait subir ça. Comment avait il pu la blesser alors que tout se qu'il voulait c'était l'aimer et la protéger. Elle l'avait poussait à bout. Comment arriver t'elle à le mettre dans cette état ? Des qu'il était en sa présence il perdait le contrôle. Elle était si forte, si belle et si intelligente, il l'admirait profondément, elle était son rayon de soleil dans ses nuits sombres. Elle était son obsession et elle était devenu un but un objectif à atteindre, sa raison de vivre. Il la désirait. Oui il voulait qu'elle soit sienne. Mais elle le détestait et il n'était pas sure qu'elle arriverait un jour à lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il avait causé. Cette idée le rendis triste et désespérer. Caroline le voyais dans ses yeux qu'il regrettait déjà son geste. Il était puissant et en même temps si fragile. Il était de loin la personne la plus complexe qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Le fait qu'il l'agresse montrait sa faiblesse. Elle venait de le blesser et il ne connaissait que la violence pour se protéger. C'étais sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il était le plus fort et qu'il avait un certain droit de mort sur les gens. Il aimait savoir qu'il dominait dans n'importe quel situation, c'était sa façon à lui de montrait sa supériorité. Ce coté la était à la fois effrayant mais c'était aussi celui qui lui disait qu'il y avait peut être encore un espoir. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait mais son expression avait changé si elle ne le connaissait pas elle aurait cru qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 souvenirs douloureux

Plusieurs semaines c'était écoulé et Tyler était revenu. Elle avait tellement attendu se fameux jour ou il serait à nouveau à ses coté. Mais elle aurait pensé à des retrouvailles émouvantes avec des larmes de joie, mais il n'y avait rien eu de cela. Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé la première fois de son retour elle n'avait rien ressenti, leur baiser sembler fade et banale. Elle avait bien compris que quelque chose était différent et que sa ne serait plus jamais pareille. Elle avait encore du mal à l'admettre mais elle ressentait plus le même amour pour Tyler. Et à son plus grand étonnement c'étais Klaus qui hanter ses pensées, elle ressentait un certain manque qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Elena frappa à sa porte.

- Coucou care j'avais plus de nouvelle de toi je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Oui désoler je t'en ai pas parlé mais Klaus avait autorisé Tyler à revenir alors on profiter de nous retrouver ty et moi.

- Oh mais c'est une super nouvelle tu dois être aux anges. Quand Elena observa son amie elle eu comme un doute. Tu es contente n'est ce pas ?

- Oui oui disons que je m'attendais à autre chose.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous deux, tu sais que si tu a besoins d'en parler je suis-la ?

- Je crois que je suis plus amoureuse ?

- T'est sérieuse !

Elena étais sous le choc pour elle caroline est Tyler c'étais Roméo et Juliette. Elle ne les imaginer pas l'un sans l'autre. Elle se rappeler de Tyler à ses débuts et la façon dont il traiter Vickie. Caroline l'avait changé il la respecter et leur amour étais beau à voir. Caroline l'avait aidé durant tout sa période de transition en loup garou et lui il l'avait soutenu en temps que vampire.

- Je suis attacher à lui je l'aime bien, mais plus comme avant, je crois qu'il est devenu un ami.

- Et tu lui en à parler ?

- Non j'ai pas osé.

- Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin d'une virée shoping je suis sur que sa te remontera le morale. Proposa Elena.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée sa me changera les idées.

Caroline et Elena des sacs plein les mains se furent interpellées. Toute les deux se retournèrent. Lise étais sur son lieux de travail quand elle vit les filles dans la rue, elle quitta son bureaux pour les rejoindre dehors.

- Caroline, chérie. Appela sa mère

- Oui maman qui a-t-il ?

- Tu te rappelle la soirée cinéma en pleine air sur le thème d'autant en emporte le vent, qu'on avait fait l'année dernière ?

- Oui je m'en souviens.

Comment pouvait t'elle oublier cette journée. Il c'étais tellement passé de chose ce jour la, qu'elle l'avait eu l'impression que leur vie avait changé à jamais. Damon était mourant et Elena c'étais rendu à l'évidence qu'elle l'aimait. C'est toujours quand on est sur le point de perdre la personne qu'on se rend compte à point on l'aimait. A cette occasion Elena avait offert à Damon leur premier baiser. Stefan avait vendu son âme au diable pour le sauver. Et c'est de se jour qu'il était redevenu Stefan l'éventreur. On était également le lendemain de la mort de Jenna. Le seul est unique parents qu'avaient Jeremy et Elena. Et il y avait eu la mort de Jeremy. Elle se rappeler très bien de la scène ou sa mère avait tiré sur lui, et qu'elle avait beau lui donner de son sang elle ne parvenait pas à le sauver. Elle avait vu la peur de sa mère dans ses yeux elle était effrayer par son geste mais aussi de sa propre fille. Elle était horrifier de savoir qu'elle était un vampire. Et quand à bonnie elle avait tout tenté pour le ramener à la vie peut importe les conséquences, et c'étais de se jour ou Jérémy commença à voir les fantômes. Alors oui cette journée elle s'en souvenait et elle n'était pas prête à l'oublier.

Carole aimait ces soirées en pleine air et habituellement c'étais à elle en temps que maire de la commune de se charger de tous les préparatifs, mais étant morte, elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner et voyait que sa fille pour l'aider. Elle qui adorait préparer les soirées sa mère étais sur qu'elle conviendrait à merveille.

- Voila je voudrais que tu m'aide à organiser la soirée

- Oui bien sur maman je t'aiderais ne te fais pas de soucis. Tu sais à quel point j'aime tout organiser dans les moindres détails

- Oh oui je le sais. Se mit à rigoler sa mère.

- Tu veux que se soit sur le même thème.

- Oui autant en emporte le vent est une référence. C'est le livre le plus vendu au monde. Tout le monde connait ou presque. Et c'est l'occasion de sortir les jolies robes et les chapeaux qui vont avec.

- D'accord moi sa me va. Et toi qu'est ce que tu en dis Elena ?

- Oui oui sa me semble bien, de toute façon l'année dernière on n'avait pas eu vraiment la chance d'en profiter.

C'est parole blessèrent lise. Elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre la soirée et l incident qu'il c'étais produit. Elle eu un flash back et elle frissonna. Elena qui avait observé sa réaction s'excusa immédiatement

- Je suis désoler madame Forbes je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenir. C'était un accident, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas blesser mon frère.

- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser. Continua lise. Je ne t'ai jamais fait mes excuses.

- Tout vas bien il n'est pas mort. Elena Tentant de rassurer lise.

Pour casser le mal aise caroline reprit la parole.

- Bon et bien Elena nous avons du boulot pour tout organiser allons y au revoir maman.

- A plus chérie.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 autant en emporte le vent

Caroline avait fait des miracles une fois de plus. L'organisation de la soirée était parfaite. Elle avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Elle n'aimait pas laisser les choses au hasard. La projection d'autant en emporte le vent ne serait pas cette fois si le film mais la série qui était la suite. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que cette soirée ne ressemble à la précédente. Caroline porterait une somptueuse robe verte comme la fameuse robe de starlette oh Hara qu'elle conçoit avec les rideaux. Elle c'étais aussi occuper des lumières du son et de la déco. Elle avait installé des milliers de ballons de toutes les couleurs et des banderoles avec le titre du film. Elle c'étais également occuper des boissons et de la nourriture. Le matin serait occuper par du car Wash et d'activité en tout genre ensuite le midi les gens trouverait de quoi se restaurer au stand de nourriture ou il apporterait leur pique nique. L'après midi serait consacrer à la série d'autant en emporte le vent. Et pour finir un grand bal costumé étais prévu pour la fin de soirée toujours sur le même thème.

Elena était venue la rejoindre au bras de Damon. Elena fronça les sourcils et demanda

- Ou sont passée tous les autres ?

- Stefan je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le jour ou il est allé enterrer Silas je ne sais ou. Quand à bonnie Jérémy m'a dit qu'elle était partit en vacance pour les deux mois d'été. Et pour finir Matt et Rébecca son partit faire le tour du monde alors nous serons en comité restreint aujourd'hui.

On voyait la bonne humeur de caroline elle était pétillante et pleine de vie. Damon fut la grimace.

- Je crois que mon frère m'en veut à mort d'avoir réussi à conquérir le cœur d'Elena. Il est partit et ne m'a même pas rappeler depuis mais je pensais au moins qu'il t'aurait appelé blondie

- Non il ne la pas fait. Il à peut être besoin de digérer la situation laisse lui un peu de temps.

Damon acquiesça.

Elena quand à elle en était encore à l'histoire de Matt et Rébecca

- Quoi tu as dit que Matt est partit avec Rebecca ! Attend on parle bien du même Matt celui qui ne connait que Mystic Fall et qui déteste la blonde originel ?

- Je crois qu'il ne la déteste pas bien au contraire.

- Serait tu jalouse ? Railla Elena.

- Non pas du tout je suis heureuse pour lui, mais si cette garce le fait souffrir elle va comprendre sa douleur.

Elena se mit à rire en regardant caroline avec ses deux points levés prête aux combats. Puis ses rires se mêla à se de caroline.

- Il ne manque plus que ton frère alors.

- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas trop compter sur lui il n'aime pas du tout se types de film.

- C'est pas faux. Rétorqua caroline

- Et ou est Tyler ? demanda Damon

- Oh il ne doit pas être bien loin il était la il y a cinq minute. Lui souriant.

- Ah ben quand on parle du loup. Enfin sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Tyler déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On parle de moi. Tyler tout fière

- On se demander ou tu étais. Lui répondit Elena.

- Caroline je peux te parler 5 minutes seul à seul ? demanda Elena

- Euh oui bien sur. A tout à l'heur les mecs.

- Alors tu lui à parler à Tyler ?

- Non toujours pas. En grimaçant. Je sais que sait mal mais je suis un peu perdu je sais plus se que je ressens. Je te promets que je ne joue pas avec ses sentiments.

- Fait attention à toi

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

La journée se déroula à merveille et sans encombre. Arriva le bal.

- Caroline m'accorderait tu cette danse ? demanda Tyler.

- Oui avec plaisir et lui donna sa main.

Ils dansèrent doucement sur la musique et caroline posa sa tête sur son épaule. Quand elle se redressa elle vit Klaus au loin il était la à les regarder et il avait mal très mal. Caroline vu sa mine décomposer et blesser il retenait ses larmes pour paraitre dur et fort, mais elle ne pouvait être berné elle le connaissait trop. Elle se stoppa de danser et s'excusa au près de Tyler.

- Je reviens j'ai une chose à régler.

- Ok pas de soucis à tout à l'heur care.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait retrouver Klaus, mais c'étais plus fort qu'elle. Elle demanda aux passants s'ils avait vu Klaus

- Un homme blond bouclé avec un charme et un charisme indéniable

- Non mademoiselle désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave merci quand même.

Elle continua à le cherché. Puis elle réfléchit, il avait certainement du retourner dans son manoir. Elle prit alors sa voiture en direction de chez lui.

Elle frappa à la porte mais rien elle décida d'entrer. Personne au rez de chaussé elle décida de monter à l'étage peut être étais t il dans son atelier de peinture. Elle poussa la porte doucement et vit Klaus fracasser son verre de whisky contre la cheminer d'en face. Le bruit lui fit peur et Klaus remarqua sa présence.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je … je voulais savoir… si tu allais bien, mais à se que j'ai pu voir sa n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. En désignant les morceaux de verre sur le sol.

- Pourquoi tu t'en soucis maintenant ?

- Bien sur que je m'en soucis pourquoi sa te semble si improbable ?

Il ne répondit pas c'étais une évidence qu'elle s'en foutait elle le détester.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ? Répéta t il sa question.

- Je t'ai aperçu lorsque je dansais avec Tyler tout à l'heur. J'ai vu dans tes yeux toute ta tristesse.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

- Tu es blesser Klaus !

- Pour sa il faudrait que j'ai un cœur !

- Et tu en a un.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et mis sa main sur la poitrine de l'hybride. Quand elle sentit son contact sous sa peau elle réalisa le geste qu'elle venait de faire. Elle en avait eu des frissons et tout d'un coup elle avait eu très chaud. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que Klaus s'en rende compte et continua comme si rien n'était.

- Je le sens et je l'entends qui s'affole.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Et il retira sa main qu'elle avait sur lui et se retourna plus loin, dos à elle.

- Pourquoi tu te ferme à chaque fois qu'on te parle sentiment ? Ce n'est pas parce que ton père te détester, et qu'il te disait que tu n'avais pas le droit à l'amour, qu'il faut que tu le crois !

Elle haussait la voit et paraissez vraiment sincère. Se préoccupais t'elle vraiment de lui ? En tout cas ses paroles lui faisaient mal, elle tomber juste. Elle le connaissait que trop bien. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer faible. Et encore moins devant elle.

- Tu devrais partir maintenant.

- Oui je devrais probablement. Mais elle rester la et ne bouger pas.

- Klaus ne t'inflige pas ça tu mérite toi aussi quelqu'un qui t'aime.

Caroline tourna les talons pour partir mais Klaus la rattrapa par le bras.

- Tu le pense vraiment ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas une façon bizarre de me torturer ?

- Qu'en est ce que tu feras confiance aux gens ? Elle soupira.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, Klaus faisait des aller retour entre sa bouche et ses yeux. Il avait une envi irrésistible de l'embrasser mais il s'avait que se n'étais pas se qu'elle voulait elle. Alors il ne fit rien malgré son désir qui le consumer en lui. Il avait beau avoir mille ans, il suffisait qu'elle le regarde pour se sentir vaciller. Caroline se sentait quand à elle troubler. Elle avait très envi de l'embrasser et tenta de se résonner mais cette idée l'obséder. C'était son corps et son cœur qui étaient en feu. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir ça pour Klaus ? C'étais impossible son esprit faisait opposition mais son corps ne répondait plus de ses actes et des signes évident trahissait son envi. Elle se mordait la lèvre, ses joues devenais rouge et ses mains étais moite. Elle l'avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était comme ça.

Klaus rompit le silence et ouvra la porte à caroline pour la laisser sortir.


	5. Chapter 4 la lettre

Chapitre 4 la lettre

Klaus étais repartit à la nouvelle Orléans après leur dernière querelle du bal. Il lui avait assuré que cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle, mais elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Le retour de Tyler le terrifier il ne savait plus comment il devait se comporter avec elle. Devait elle la laisser tranquille et la laisser vivre sa vie ou devait il rester présent pour elle malgré les souffrances que sa lui provoquer de le voir au coté d'un autre ? Il avait décidé de s'éloigner quelque temps pour prendre du recul, et s'occuper de voler la vedette à marcel. Il en était sur c'étais se qui étais le mieux pour lui et pour elle.

Klaus était assis à un son bureau comme chaque soir depuis son départ. Il rédigeait une lettre destinait à caroline. Il ne les envoyées jamais il se l'interdisait, mais cela l'aidait à combler le vide qu'elle lui avait laissé dans son cœur. En quelque sorte il l'avait l'impression de l'avoir près de lui. Il se mit à sourire en pensant à elle. Elle le rendait accro. Il referma la lettre, la déposa dans son tiroir à coté des autres et il partit rejoindre marcel dans le bar du quartier.

Elijah rendit visite à Sophie. Il était prêt à tout pour trouver la rédemption de son frère et il voyait en se bébé l'espoir. Klaus ne se sentirait plus jamais seul avec se petit être, il lui apporterait la stabilité et l'amour dont il à tant manquer et souffert. Il ne voulait pas que Klaus puisse passer à coté de cette chance car cela tenait du miracle. Un vampire ne pouvait pas procréer et le destin en avait décidé autrement. C'étais un cadeau pas un fardeau.

- Sophie tu m'as appelé ?

- Oui assis toi Elijah. Je t'ai fait venir jusqu' ici car j'ai besoin de ton aide pour sauver cette enfant, et je sais à quel point il est important à tes yeux, car il symbolise la renaissance, une famille à nouveaux unis, et la rédemption de ton cher frère Klaus.

- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

- J'ai besoin du collier que portait Klaus le jour de la conception de l'enfant.

- Ou puis je le trouver ?

- Je ne peux pas t'aider davantage, marcel ne me laisse pas pratiquer la magie, je ne peux donc pas faire de sort de localisation, je suis désoler il va falloir que tu applique les bonnes vielles méthodes. Tu es son frère je suis sur que tu arriveras à mettre la main dessus.

Elijah se rendit dans la demeure ou résider Klaus. Il entra doucement puis il se précipita vers son atelier, il fouilla tout les moindres recoins mais le collier rester introuvable. Il continua sa recherche dans là pièce qui suivais et recommença le même protocole, quand il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau. Il y découvrit les lettres. D'un mouvement il referma le tiroir mais la curiosité étais trop grande et prit une lettre et commença à la lire.

Chère caroline

Je ne pensais pas que ton absence serait aussi douloureuse. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à venir me rejoindre à la nouvelle Orléans. Je sais aussi que je t'ai promis de t'attendre mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir cette promesse, car te savoir loin de moi pendant tout se temps m'en fait perdre la tête. Je ne suis pas parfait et j'ai fait des choses atroces, mais nous avons tous un passé et on doit faire avec. Je sais que tu voudrais que je regrette tous ses actes mais je ne peux pas, je suis comme ça, et je ne changerais pas. Mais mon amour pour toi et si pur et si puissant que j'arrive presque à oublier que je suis différent. Pour moi aimer était une preuve de faiblesse, s'attacher à quelqu'un c'est prendre le risque de perdre cette personne qui est si cher à notre cœur. Si quelqu'un voulais m'atteindre il aurait simplement à te faire du mal pour y parvenir. C'est pourquoi te savoir loin de moi sans pouvoir veiller sur toi ni pouvoir te protéger me rend fou. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel amour pour personne. Se que tu m'as dit lors de notre dernière soirée ma beaucoup toucher. Le fait que tu me dises que j'avais droit en l'amour. Tes paroles on sonner tellement vrai que je me surprends à les croirent, et elle me donne l'espoir qu'un jour c'est ton amour que je mériterais. Tu me fascine et tu es tellement jolie. Ton sourire me manque, ton odeur tes joues qui rougit lorsque je te fais un compliment, ton rire et ton humour, et aussi ta façon de te mettre en colère j'adore tout de toi tes qualités et tes défauts. Je garde tous ses souvenir dans ma tète et dans mon cœur. Tu es mon rayon de soleil et ma joie de vivre sans toi tout est obscure et je me perds. Je sais que tu ne liras jamais ces mots et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Mais sache que mon amour pour toi est infini.

Klaus

Elijia fut ému et se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'à coté. Comment avait il pu passer à coté de ça. De son amour pour caroline. Bien sur il savait qu'il l'appréciait, mais il pensait que c'était seulement un jeu de passage. Ce n'était pas le bébé qui pouvait le faire retrouver une partie de son humanité mais son amour pour caroline. Il en était à présent persuader. Il prit les lettres et au dessous de celle-ci se trouver le collier il vida le tiroir et sorti avec sa vitesse vampirique.


	6. Chapter 5 émmotions

Chapitre 5 émotions

- Caroline. Appela Tyler

- Oui qui a-t-il ? Répondu t elle du haut des marches. J'arrive. Puis elle descendit.

- Je suis désoler mais je dois retourner dans la tribu qui mon hébergé pendant que j'étais en cavale. Ils m'ont était d'un grand secours et c'est à moi de les aider à mon tour.

- Mais tu viens à peine de revenir. Son teint avait pali et on desceller une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Je sais mon amour et je t'assure que j'en suis profondément désolé. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il lui prit son si joli visage dans ses mains et lui fit un baiser sur le front et s'en alla. La porte claqua laissant échapper un coup en d'air. Elle était à nouveaux seule et désemparer. Elle sentait bien qu'il ne l'aimait plus pareille. Quelque chose avait changé peut être que leur séparation était elle une bonne chose finalement, plus le temps passé et plus elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait plus la passion d'autre fois. Elle n'était pas fâché contre lui et elle l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, mais était elle encore amoureuse de lui ? Elle n'en était plus très sur. Peut être était il devenu des amis proche tout simplement.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, mais quelque chose la gêner en dessous d'elle elle s'assit et remarqua des lettres. Elles étaient cacheter sauf une qui étais ouverte elle la prit et commença à la lire.

Chère caroline

Je ne pensais pas que ton absence serait aussi douloureuse. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à venir me rejoindre à la nouvelle Orléans… . Je sais que tu ne liras jamais ces mots et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Mais sache que mon amour pour toi est infini.

Klaus

Caroline se mit à sangloter comment étais ce possible ? Cette lettre l'avait bouleversé au plus profond d'elle remettant en cause tout l'amour et la haine qu'elle avait à son égard. Tout le monde rêverais d'avoir une personne qui l'aime comme lui il l'aimait. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il était sincèrement amoureux d'elle, mais elle se disait que c'étais un jeu pour lui et qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu, il la jetterait car si il l'avait, sa ne serais plus drôle et il se lasserait de son jouet. C'est ce qu'elle se disait pour ne pas succomber, pour se protéger. Mais cette lettre lui prouver se qu'elle avait toujours su il était fou d'elle et l'aimais d'un amour inconditionnelle. Tyler étant partit elle n'avait plus rien qu'il la retenait ici et décida d'aller rejoindre Klaus pour avoir une explication de sa part.

Elle prit l'avion est arriva à destination. L'endroit semblé festif. La musique résonnée dans les rues et un immense marché se tenait sur la place centrale. Elle était un peu perdu, elle qui ne connaissait que Mystic Falls. Cette ville grouiller de monde et les gens la bousculer sans même prêter attention à elle. Elle s'approcha d'une vielle dame et demanda si elle connaissait un certain Nickaus. La dame semblait avoir peur d'elle et s'en alla. Elle fit demi tour sur elle même complètement déboussoler et regretter déjà d'être venu se perdre dans un endroit pareille. Elle rentra dans quel qu'un et elle leva les yeux

- Caroline ?

- Klaus ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais te parlais

- Tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu aurais répondu.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Je ne suis pas sur

Klaus commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement du comportement de caroline.

- Tu es blessé ? Continua-t-il

- En quelque sorte. Répondis-t-elle

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire se qui ne va pas à la fin ? Klaus commençait à perdre patience

- J'ai lu tes lettres

- Quelle lettre ? D'un ton surpris

- Elle lui tendu la lettre qu'elle avait lu.

- C'est bien toi qui les a écrit ?

Il ouvrit la lettre et reconnu effectivement sa lettre

- Comment tu les as eus ?

- Sur mon lit pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me les à envoyer ?

- Non tu n'aurais jamais du les lirent, je les ai écrit pour moi c'est très personnelle.

- Qui me les a données alors ?

- Je ne sais pas mais qui que se soit je vais lui faire sa fête !

- Klaus ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis contente d'avoir lu ta lettre je n'ai pas lu les autres mais celle-ci ma suffit pour mieux te comprendre.

Klaus se senti gêner et baissa la tète et regarda ses pieds. Caroline lui releva le menton et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveaux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus océan. Ils étaient tellement clair qu'elle aurait pu croire qui pouvait lire en elle se qu'il la troubla encore plus. Décidément ils avaient le chic pour se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Elle avait une sensation bizarre pour la première fois elle l'avait l'impression de se sentir proche de lui. C'était comme si elle connaissait ses pensées intimes. A travers cette lettre elle avait pu comprendre tout se qu'il était incapable de dire haut et fort. Klaus n'étais pas le genre d'homme à se confier. Et la elle avait eu la chance de voir tout se qui ressentais au plus profond de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il l'avait touché.

Elle avança en comblant le vide entre eux et prit sa main et commença à lui caressa le bras. Klaus détourna son regard d'elle pour voir sa main posait sur son bras et qu'il lui provoquait des frisons de plaisir. Caroline ne savait pas se qu'elle faisait, elle avait juste envi de le faire, c'étais plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait envi de lui. Une tension sexuelle énorme se dégageait d'eux. Mais ils étaient tellement dans leur bulles que plus personne n'exister autour d'eux. Il prit une de ses mèche de cheveux et lui remit derrière son oreille pour dégageait son si jolie visage. Il en profita pour lui caressait sa joue et s'arrêta sur sa bouche. Il la regarda à nouveaux pour voir sa réaction. Elle le fixait toujours de ses yeux bleu et ne sembler pas désapprouver. Bien au contraire elle lui fit un baiser sur son doigt encore posé sur ses lèvres. La température monté et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contenir longtemps avant de craquer. Elle avait envi de l'embrasser. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et à sa grande surprise elle sentit tout ses muscles à travers. Bien sur elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu mais les circonstances étais tout autre. C'était Silas qu'il l'avait hypnotisé pour qu'il croie qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Et à se moment la elle était plus énerver qu'il l'appelle pour le sauver après tout se qu'il avait fait, que autre chose. Donc elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de l'admirer. La tension étais palpable, il la serra dans ses bras il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Elle était tellement bien c'étais bizarre mais à se moment elle repensa à la fois ou elle avait cru que c'étais Klaus alors que c'étais Silas elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur de lui. Mais à cet instant précis elle ne ressentait aucune peur mais au contraire elle se sentait rassurer et protéger. Elle aurait voulu que se moment dure une éternité. Il glissa sa tète dans son cou et lui déposa des baisers. Quand soudain il fit pousser violement. Caroline l'avait rejeté une fois de plus alors qu'il y croyait. Il vu caroline marcher à reculons comme si elle avait peur de lui ou comme si il l'avait fait quelque chose de mal et il vit sur ses joues couler des larmes.

Caroline pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu viens vers moi si c'est pour me rejeter ensuite ? Tu cherche quoi ? Si tu veux me blesser c'est réussi !

Il avança vers elle et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de sa main.

De quoi à tu peur ?

Je ne sais pas je crois que c'est le fait que je viens de réaliser que je t'aime !

Il la regarda choquer de ses mots. Il ne pensait jamais les entendre un jour et surtout pas de la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il la prit dans ses bras et il l'embrassa pour la première fois. C'était le baiser le plus passionné et le plus sincère qu'il avait donné à une personne. Il appondit le baiser et attendu son accord pour faire danser leurs langues ensembles. Il sentait ses joues se mouiller avec les pleurs de caroline. Elle était très ému et attendait se moment depuis si longtemps. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tend attendu. Apres se baiser c'étais une évidence elle voulait être avec lui et ne jamais être séparer.


End file.
